The Miracle of Christmas
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Well, I see this as a little Christmas fairy tale, and I guess that with that everything is said.


_**The Miracle of Christmas **_

Title: "The Miracle of Christmas"

Author: Stephjag aka Steph

Email: 

Website: 

Disclaimer: I do not own the JAG characters; they are the propriety of CBS, Paramount Studios and they belong to Donald P. Bellisario. No copyright infringement intended.

Classification: Drama / Romance Harm and Mac

Rating: PG-13 (as always: just to be on the safe side)

Spoilers: nothing in particular.

Summary: Well, I see this as a little Christmas fairy tale, and I guess that with that everything is said.

**Author's note**: Like I said in the summary it's a sort of fairy tale of hope. During Christmas time anything can happen, so it'll be the same in this story, and I'm also writing this because I needed to write something full of hope and good things – my life has not been full of good things lately, so I thought writing this could help me. I hope you guys will enjoy this.

This story is for my dear friends Daenar, AeroGirl, SC, DelphieKat, Barb, Corinne and all those who believe in miracles.

Many thanks to AeroGirl and Dae for beta-reading!

Feedback: Please, if you would like to express your enjoyment. If my work does not appeal to you for any reason, I have no problem with that, but please, no need to share that with me.

**1745 ZULU **

**December, 24th 2004**

**JAG headquarters **

**Falls Church, Virginia**

Mac was walking through the bullpen, a bright smile shining on her lips. She felt pretty happy. She entered her office whistling "I'm dreaming of a white Christmas…" Her life was fulfilled right now – after all that had happened in her life, she'd finally found happiness. Harm was now a complete part of her life. Her friends were happy, she felt happy; nothing could be better… except maybe… a baby.

A baby, that was what she needed to make her greatest wish come true – Harm's baby. That was something she'd been dreaming about since their 'baby deal' a little while before he had left JAG to become a fighter pilot again.

Who had ever thought they would one day actually become lovers? _Lovers,_ Mac thought as she smiled brightly. What had she done to deserve such a man as Harm? Nothing that she could think of, really. Mac didn't understand why Harm hadn't given up on her years ago. She hadn't waited for him – she'd gone out with Mic and then with Webb, and he still hadn't given up on her. In fact, he seemed to be even more open now.

Mattie Grace had definitely been one of the best things that had happened in his life, though Mac had to admit that she'd been jealous of the teenage girl for a while. After all, Mattie was the one who had Harm's attention – she was the one who could talk to him when she needed something, or when she was scared.

A little later she had discovered that Mattie was a great teenager and that they actually had shared a similar childhood.

Mac was standing in front of the window staring at a point – she didn't exactly know what it was, but she didn't care.

Mac didn't hear the soft knock on the door frame. A second knock came, but she still didn't react. Finally, the door opened and closed a few seconds later, as Harm walked toward her and softly put his arms around her waist.

"Hey, lovely wife of mine," he said, kissing her cheek softly.

"Hey, handsome," she replied, smiling.

Mac slowly shifted in Harm's arms so she could look into his wonderful icy-blue eyes. She placed her arms around his neck and kissed his lips, and then drew back a little. "Thanks, Harm."

Harm looked at her with questioning eyes, and asked, "What for?"

"For not giving up on me even when I was pushing you away – especially last year…"

Harm looked intently at her, then placed a soft kiss on her lips, before looking into her eyes again. "Mac, sweetie, I would never have given up on you because you are the most important person in my life – you will always be, and I love you more today than yesterday, and less than tomorrow. Don't you ever doubt that," he said.

Mac's eyes were now shining from unshed tears. She was so lucky to have him; she had been so foolish to ever think that things wouldn't have worked between them. When she had been told she probably couldn't have children on her own, he'd suggested that there were other possibilities. She'd feared and backed away from him once again.

Two months later, he'd managed to make the walls she'd been building around herself collapse. Her heart had melted completely, and all her fears faded away the moment he had kissed her lips. The baby question had still bothered her, though … until a few weeks ago.

Mac had started to feel nauseous, so she had decided to make an appointment with her doctor, but hadn't said anything to her husband – she wanted to be sure first. If the cause of her nausea really was what she thought it would be, it simply would be a miracle.

When she'd left the doctor's office earlier she cried; but not because she was sad. No, she cried because she was the happiest wife on earth right now.

Mac looked up at him with a mischievous smile on her lips…

"What?" Harm asked, puzzled.

"Would you please look in the first drawer of my desk?" Mac said, still smiling at him.

Harm was even more puzzled, but he did as he was told and opened the drawer of her desk. Much to his surprise, he found a pair of white booties in it. He carefully took them in his right hand and very slowly turned to his wife.

Mac was radiant, though her eyes were once again filled with unshed tears. Harm smiled, and his eyes were asking her the question he didn't dare to formulate in words. As a response Mac simply nodded her head affirmatively.

Harm took the few steps that separated him from her, slipped his hands around her waist and lifted her up and swung her around in the air. A few moments later he put her on the floor again, but didn't let go of her, holding her tightly against him.

Mac drew back a little so she could look at him, and she saw tears rolling down her husband's cheeks. Harm took her face in his hands and whispered "We're gonna have a baby…" before kissing her fully and deeply.

Harm was finally going to have the family he'd always wanted with the woman he'd been in love with for so long. They both knew Mac's pregnancy was a miracle – a miracle of life that they were going to love and cherish for the rest of their lives.

They broke the kiss as air became a necessity.

"This baby is our Christmas miracle," Harm said softly.

"Yes, it is…" Mac whispered back.

THE END

Merry Christmas everyone!

4


End file.
